Love Just Is
by Brookey
Summary: ELEVENTH INSTALLMENT ENTERED..MORE WILL BE ADDED!UPDATE: 02-07-05 Love fic about John Cena, Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton (he'll be appearing more starting next chapter.. promise) Please R&R :) Thank you to all the reviews, i didn't think it was that good
1. All Alone

Stacy lay by herself. The twelfth time in two weeks. She could feel her relationship with John slowly slipping away through her tender fingers. It's been this way since the engagement was officially stated. The parties, the visits, the invitations. All plans were made and the wedding was in less than a month but yet she found herself, alone. She sat there confused not understanding what was going on.   
  
There was a time the two of them were the talk of the town, as much in love as two lovers could be. She can remember the small fight they got into over him practicing his raps throughout the house they built and shared together during all hours of the night. She still remembers the look on his face when he sighed and told her they needed to talk. That was a moment she was dreading. She remembers the nerves shooting through her body as he sat her down on the corner of the bed and kneeled down in front of her rubbing his hands up and down to warm her up. She was nervous she remembers as she let out a small giggle. He gave her a smile as he proceeded to quietly rap together about their previous two year relationship. It was obvious to her he was nervous as she was. When he spoke the final line of his rap especially for her, she can remember her shock and the beating of her heart quickening as he reached into the drawer pulling out a ring and speaking the line "Stacy, you make me happier than any man could ever dream to be, Will you marry me?" She couldn't stop the tears as they proceeded to roll down her cheeks as she accepted the proposal and they made love in celebration. Thinking back she still feels the same way, in disbelief that she was actually getting married to him.   
  
Of course, that was six months ago and things had gone downhill from that point. She still was as in love with him as ever before, but as plans were coming to a close.. John became distant, and quiet. He seemed to not be interested in her. Stacy didn't want to believe what was happening but she couldn't beat around the bush anymore. Thoughts were racing in her head as to what could be going on. Could he not love her anymore? Could she bore him enough to not love her anymore? Does he want to spend little time with her and enjoy his time of being a bachelor? Could he.. perhaps, be seeing someone else on the side? No, it can't be she thought as she rolled on her side and brought the covers up over her shoulders. He loved her and she loved him, things would be better after the wedding she told herself. She wasn't so sure, but she kept repeating in her head that it will be, trying to convince herself of it.  
  
She awoke the next morning, once again feeling alone. She emerged from bed feeling refreshed and anxious to work on John today and try to at least figure something out. She emerged out of bed and made her way into the kitchen they shared together where she found John in his boxer shorts standing over the counter reading the sports section of the newspaper. She smiled to herself as she made her way over to him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and kissing his shoulderblade.  
  
"Well, good morning John. How's my baby?"  
  
John seemed tense and uneasy to her, this wasn't her John, something was wrong.  
  
"Oh, what? Morning Stace."  
  
"Where were you last night? You didn't come to bed.. I got kinda worried."  
  
"Eh, I slept on the couch."  
  
Stacy stayed silent, he was sleeping on the couch without even a fight? She tried to hold back her tears for she was starting to have her fill of it. She maintained her composure as she slid her hand along his abdomen.  
  
"Well, why would you do that silly? I was.. all.. alone in our.. big bed waiting for you."  
  
"Sorry.. guess I was just tired and didn't feel like going upstairs."  
  
Stacy sighed and backed away slowly. She then smiled as she made her way toward the refrigerator.. opening the door.  
  
"So babe, whatcha want for breakfast?"  
  
He shook his head flipping the page to the newspaper.  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"Well, d'ya want some coff--"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Stacy couldn't understand what was going on. She sighed and leaned on the counter next to him trying to squeeze in between him and the newspaper. She smiled and slid her hand along his lower abdomen toying with the elastic to his boxers.  
  
"Well, you know, we could always.. well, you know, spend the morning.. here.. together?"  
  
Stacy winked to him as she slid her hand into his boxers. He smirked for a second before grabbing Stacy's wrist and pulling her hand out. Stacy pouted.  
  
"Not now."  
  
"John.. we haven't made love in over a month, and we haven't shared a day or night together in over two weeks. Something's wrong with you. Is it me? Am I doing something wrong!?"  
  
John slammed his fist on the counter and rolled his eyes looking over at her. A cold dark stare that just depressed Stacy and made her feel like she was nothing.  
  
"Jesus Stacy, does everything always have to be about you!?"  
  
"No, I didn't say that, but I'm not just a person John! I'm your fiance, your world SHOULD revolve around me, because mine revolves around YOU!"  
  
"Stacy, just because we're engaged does not mean everything I do, has to involve you.. the way I am, you said you loved. If you don't like it, then you just need to get over it."  
  
"That's the thing John, I don't know who you are anymore.. Ever since the engagement was made official you've been different, more distant. Kinda like you don't want anything to do with me! Does that really make me think you love me!?"  
  
"You KNOW I love you! Do we have to make love and constantly be together for me to show you that!? What's it gonna take to make you happy!?"  
  
Stacy's face lowered as she laid her head on his shoulder, her voice softening.  
  
"All I need is you to be happy John, just let me in some."  
  
John forcefully walks away from her.  
  
"Just.. stop Stacy, just stop with it already!"  
  
Stacy lets out a quiet cry as he walks out into the living room and puts on a pair of jean shorts and a throwback jersey. Stacy desperately makes her way nxt to him. It's too late to turn back now.  
  
"Stop what John!? Stop caring about you!? Stop loving you!? Is that what you want!? Do you want us to be over!? If so, tell me because i can't live like this anymore! I can't stand to see the man I love with all my heart act this way toward me!"  
  
John stayed silent sitting on the couch, his hands folded and brought up to his face. Stacy sits next to him and rubs his back.  
  
"John.. say something.. say what's on your mind.. please?"  
  
John stared at her.. deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm not talking about this anymore.. I'm leaving, be home later."  
  
He gets up and makes his way toward the door with Stacy running after him.  
  
"Where are you going!?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"When are you gonna be home?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"That's just fine John, fine and dandy, walk away from all your problems.. you do it every other time anyway! What's so different about this time!?"  
  
He slams the front door shut as Stacy falls to the ground and tears roll down her cheeks. 


	2. I Live For Moments Like These

It's been three days since their little outburst. Three days of the two of them ignoring one another. Both would be damned if they were to apologize first. Stacy lay on top of the bed toying with her navel thinking to herself about everything. She realized, she had to get away from everything. She flipped her legs up and sat upright looking around the bedroom before standing up. She walked over to the large closet and turned on the light. She reached up for her overnight bag and set it down on her bed. She rummaged through her outfits picking about three and carefully placing them in the bag. She sighed to herself stretching her arms before making her way over to her dresser and grabbing out 3 sets of bras and panties putting them into the bag. Stacy then stopped in front of the nightstand, picked up a photo of her and John at happier times. She smiled and held the photo close to her heart before setting that into the bag as well. Stacy then made her way into the bathroom off the corner of the bedroom and got the essentials she needed from there as well. Finally, zipping up the bag she stared at it a moment before draping it over her shoulder and making her way down the steps.   
  
As she walked she noticed John laying on the couch with a pad of paper and a pen. Writing a rap Stacy thought to herself as she began to walk through the living room to get to the door. As she walked John looked after her confused and stood up.  
  
"..Where you off to?"  
  
Stacy stopped for a moment before continuing to walk.  
  
"I need to get out, I'm visiting my parents for a few days. I'll be back on Monday."  
  
"And you weren't going to tell me?"  
  
Stacy, still with her back turned to him scoffed and shook her head.  
  
"Like you care anyway, me gone may actually make you happy seeing as you're not happy when I'm around. So I'm getting out of your hair for a while."  
  
John sighed as he reached for Stacy and pulled her arm. Turning her around facing him he looked at her deeply. She noticed the change in his face now softened and sweet. She knew this was her John.  
  
"Look, Stace.. I love you, you know that. I just, well.. been stressed lately."  
  
Stacy glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause of me. And I don't wanna stress you out, especially not this close to the wedding."  
  
"No, not because of you babe. I know you're trying to help, and you're doing great job at it.. but I just don't know. My nerves are all outta whack lately.. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
Stacy smiled.   
  
"Nothing's wrong with you, you're still the man I love and nothing's gonna change that. I just, miss being close with you."  
  
"I know you do babe. Look, how about.. you stay here with me this weekend, and it'll be me and you.. I promise. I miss you and I wanna try and gt things back to normal."  
  
Stacy smiled as she let the bag drop off her arm and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"You really want that?"  
  
John nodded as he kissed her head and held her close to him.  
  
"Yeah, I really do."  
  
Stacy smiled as he stayed in his arms feeling the tenderness of his embrace around her. For once, things were better. She missed this, she missed him. Standing there just in his warm embrace feeling his little kisses along her cheek and neck, made her feel content. She stared up at him and kissed him softly on his lips and the two of them smiled making their way over to the steps. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on her temple as she softly giggled. This is the way it should be, she knew it. This is how it should be. 


	3. Perfectly Content

Their weekend together was spectacular. It was as if nothing's changed, he was the same old John and she was the same old Stacy. It seemed as though every fight they've had in the past few months were done and over with. They were back on track and for this Stacy couldn't be happier. She loved times like these, and she knew times like these were really what makes a relationship stronger.  
  
Stacy rolled over in her slumber to be near John. As she felt an empty side of the bed her eyes opened. In the dark she felt around for her and lifted her head slightly before shifting her eyes around the room. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she slid out of bed, now wearing his jersey. She held her arms over herself basking in the enjoyment she had to be wearing his clothes to bed again. She looked around the room and saw him outside on the deck hanging off the end of the house. She slid out the door quietly and slid behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the cheek as he smiled and held onto her arms.   
  
"What are you doing out here John baby?"  
  
"Nothing.. it's just beautiful out here and I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful."  
  
Stacy snuggled her face next to his happily taking in a deep breath smelling his scent.  
  
"John, seriously though, you should come to bed, we have to go to work tomorrow."  
  
"Eh, work can wait."  
  
"No it can't, come on.. come to bed with me baby."  
  
"You go on ahead.. I'll be in, in a while"  
  
"Well, I don't wanna go to bed without you."  
  
"Stacy, please come on, just let me sit out here by myself and think.. I need to clear my head."  
  
Stacy stopped and loosened her grip on him. She sighed and shook her head before going back into the house. Could it be starting up again? Their weekend together was perfect, it can't go back to this again. She could only hope that he'd be in in just a few moments. She reluctantly laid down in her bed staring toward the door just waiting for him to come in. She could only wonder what he was thinking about as she lay by herself in the bed staring at him sitting outside the door looking outside. She had to admit though, he looked wonderful just sitting out there. It looked so natural and beautiful. She could only crack a smile while watching him. She knew she could do this for hours on end.  
  
And she did, she sat in bed staring at him for two hours before he finally came in. She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep while he kneeled by her side of the bed running his fingers through her hair. He kissed her softly upon the forehead and poceeded to look ay her. Stacy blinked quickly and opened her eyes slowly letting out a smile at him. John smirked at her then leaned in and kissed her once softly upon her lips. Stacy made a slight moan as she smiled and rubbed her hand across his cheek.

"You look so beautiful Stacy."

Stacy blushed and smiled looking at him before letting out a small little whimper.

"Whether you wanna believe it or not, you do Stacy. I don't think I've ever seen you look so beautiful than you do right at this moment. I love you Stacy Marie Keibler. Please know that."

Stacy nodded.

"I know John, and please know I love you too.. there's no man I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

John didn't say anything but look at Stacy. He looked away from her and smiled before looking down at her hand with the engagement ring on it. Moments went by and not a word. John just continued to stare at her small hand laying in his as he carefully traced his finger along her hand. Stacy then broke the silence.  
  
"What were you doing out there?"  
  
"Just thinking about things I guess, but I think I have everything figured out."  
  
John nodded agreeing with himself as if trying to convince not only Stacy of it, but himself as well. Stacy's eyes squinted as she nodded with a slight smile lifting up the covers and sliding over a tad so John could find his way under the covers. He placed his arm around Stacy as she laid her head on his chest. He sat there looking up at the ceiling while his fingers traced across her back. He sighed looking down at her sliding strands of hair out of her face and leaning his head down a bit pressing against hers. He knew he was happy, yet there was something bothering him, Stacy could tell by his embrace but it wasn't the embrace of a man who wanted to be with someone else, no. He was perfectly content with her, and she's felt his touch like this.. he was nervous and unsure.. but what was he unsure about?


	4. Bliss End

Things were good again. He drove Stacy to the arena where she was working for the next episode of RAW! As they sat Stacy placed her hand on his knee and smiled, a smile he willingly returned to her. She sighed happily looking out at the scenery. It jut seemed as if everything was perfect. Stacy, being a perfectionist was finally happy with herself and in the direction that her life was going.  
  
Once at the arena Stacy exited the car being sure to grab her training gear then she made her way to the other side of the car where she was greeted by John halfway there.  
  
"What are you doing John?"  
  
He slid his arms around her hips and grinded his hips much to her delight.  
  
"Just thought, I'd spend a little time with my baby, and be a gentlemen walking her into work."  
  
"Well, how sweet of you John. You are such a perfect gentlemen."  
  
The couple laughed as Cena straightened his back out and held out his arm. Stacy took his arm and acted sophisticated.   
  
"Anything for my lady."  
  
Stacy lifted her head in just enough time to see John wink at her and she giggled and rubbed her head along his bicep. They made their way inside and stuck around by the exit. Stacy leaned up and rubbed her nose against John's and smiled.  
  
"Baby, you must be going now so you can get driving.. it's a long drive."  
  
"Yeah i know, I'll see you later babe.. promise."  
  
"Kay, I'll miss you."  
  
Stacy pouted as John kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"Don't. It'll be okay, I'll call you before the taping.. promise."  
  
"Alright. I love you."  
  
Stacy smiled as she turned her back walking into the arena. Many times she turned around giving John a little wave and blowing him little kisses. As he exited she smiled to herself as Randy Orton appeared from behind her. He jumped and cupped his hand over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who!?"  
  
Stacy laughed.   
  
"Gee, I wonder who this could be."  
  
Randy smirked his Lady Killer smirked and put his arm around Stacy.  
  
"So how's my favorite RAW! diva!?"  
  
"She's doing fine thank you, and how's my favorite RAW! male?"  
  
"Couldn't be better actuallly, mind if I walk you to the dressing room?"  
  
"No not at all."  
  
Randy and Stacy have had this flirty type friendship for as long as she can remember. She knew Randy liked her, and was jealous of John. Randy resented John for having the diva he wanted, Stacy knew this and she understood why John hated her and Randy's friendship so. Yet he understands, she knows.. that he can't choose who she can speak to. Randy kept his arm tightly around Stacy as John appeared from behind them carrying Stacy's purse. His face turned ice cold as Randy and Stacy stopped at the door and Randy's smirk appeared looking Stacy up and down. John hated Randy, who once was his best friend, though since 'the incident' John and Randy loathed each other. John couldn't stand the fact that someone would have the audacity to try and break him and Stacy up which is exactly what Randy tried to do. Stacy and John's love persevered though. But what was this? Were Randy and Stacy.. flirting? John squeezed his hand over Stacy's purse livid as Randy slid his hand across Stacy's cheek before walking away. He marched over to the divas dressing room door and slammed his fists down onto the door. Stacy smirked as she dropped her sports bag down and made her way to the door. Opening it.  
  
"Randy, what is with you tonight!?"  
  
It was John.. and he stared coldly into her eyes. It was then she knew he saw her.  
  
"Randy? You thought.. I was Randy?"  
  
"John baby, breathe calm down.. Nothing happened and you know that.."  
  
"No.. what I know is that jackass had his hands all over you.. and you just let it happen. Not only that.. but you took it with a SMILE!"  
  
Stacy backed up aways from him.  
  
"John, you're blowing this way out of proportion.. What the hell are you doing here anyhow?"  
  
"What am I doing here!? I thought I'd do you a favor.. and bring you in this.. Your purse. But you know, maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should have looked at it for evidence of yours and Randy's secret relationship!"  
  
"John, what the hell are you talking about? There's nothing going on between me and Randy, would you please just calm down and breathe. I appreciate you bringing in my purse for me but God.. you're blowing this way out of proportion."  
  
"Am I now? So tell me exactly WHAT I'm supposed to think when I see you, the woman I love, with him, a man who has thie unrequited love for you, and he's all touching on you. Please elaborate on what I'm supposed to think Stace."  
  
"Well, if you really trusted me you wouldn't be suspecting anything, you know that me and Randy are just friends. You're wasting your energy on a fight that you just can't win John."  
  
John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trust? You expect me to trust you when I told you how I felt about this dude yet you deliberately go and flirt with him behind my back. Would you have told me what happened when I call right before RAW!.. Huh would you!?"  
  
Stacy shakes her head.  
  
"Yeah, I would have told you.. and you never once told me I couldn't talk to him. You're just pulling things out of nowhere to make yourself sound better. I wasn't flirting with Randy, he was flirting with me. Big deal, he knows I love you. You just need to get over that jealous mind of yours."  
  
"Oh right Stacy, yet you're never jealous of me or suspecting me doing something?"  
  
Stacy glares at him and scoffs slightly.  
  
"John, you're always running off to places, you don't tell me where, you don't tell me who you're gonna be with. But I trust you so I just let it go."  
  
"Or maybe it's because of your guilty conscience."  
  
Stacy rolls her eyes and proceeds to put on her kneepads.  
  
"Can we not fight for once John? Seriously."  
  
"We wouldn't fight at all if it wasn't for you."  
  
Stacy throws her arms up.  
  
"Okay John, let's just blame me for everything. It's always my fault anyway. Stacy you caused this.. blah blah blah. You wanna sit here and blame me, fine. But I'm not having any part of it at all. I'm going.. have your pity party, and blame session. I'm out."  
  
"Where the hell are you going Stacy?"  
  
Stacy turns to him and smirks.  
  
"Out."  
  
"..That's not funny."  
  
"It seemed to work for you."  
  
"So you're just gonna walk away and leave in the middle of the fight and not even TRY to resolve it?"  
  
"It works so well for you."  
  
"God.. shut up Stacy, don't try and pin this on me."  
  
"I'm not, because I'm going.. you think about what the hell just happened here.. then see who's really in the wrong."  
  
"Stacy..."  
  
"Stop, don't wanna hear it. I'm going."  
  
Stacy walked out of the women's dressing room as John blew up his top lip agitated. Chucking her purse against the concrete wall it popped open and its contents spilled out including a small framed photo of the two of them together, now cracked and broken. 


	5. Practice Session

Stacy was livid, he had never ever accused her of cheating on him before. And seriously, Randy Keith Orton? Why the hell would she cheat on he man she loved more than anything in the world.. with a guy who's her friend. Nothing more. But to the point, she understood why he was mad, but maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have been so angry and jealous, if he really did trust her. Stacy thought about that a while, trying to weigh the odds and figure whether or not he trusted her. It hurt immensely to think for a second that the man she had spent the last two years of her life with, couldn't even trust her. Stacy sighed as she made her way down to the ring where Fit Finlay and fellow diva Gail Kim were standing in the ring staring at her and saying things while Stacy quickened her pace making her way up the steel steps. She knew she was late. If only John hadn't seen anything, if only they hadn't argued, then she could be happy and tell Gail about their perfect weekend. But she couldn't now, just the thought of him upset her. She made her way into the ring and stood across from them waiting for a response.  
  
"You're late Stacy."  
  
"I know, Fit. I'm sorry, I got caught up in things.. it won't happen again."  
  
"It's alright Stace. Not a big deal, we'll talk about whatever it is later okay?."  
  
Gail gave her a cheery smile. She knew, Stacy realized, that something was bothering her. She knew, that it had to do with John. This is what you get when you're nice and kind to everyone, they see in your soul and know when something was bothering them. Now, she was grateful to have a friend like Gail, she really was, but she just wished she knew how to hide when something was bothering her. She's never been one like that though. She knew though, Gail would make her feel better. It was so easy for her to put on the charade in front of her fans, but never in front of her friends. Stacy shrugged it off as Fit stepped out of the way and the two began to stare each other down.  
  
"You can't wrestle Stacy!"  
  
Gail winked at her as Stacy sighed, normally she'd smile and laugh at the comment but today was just not the day. They locked heads as Gail flipped Stacy down to the ground. Stacy stuglled against Gail before flipping up Gail's leg dropping her to the ground. Stacy then crawled on to Gail's back and grabbed her chin pulling it up. Gail strains her eyes and screams grabbing hold of Stacy's hands as Stacy makes evil faces putting all her force into the move. Stacy lets go and picks her up, tossing her into the turnbuckle. She runs to Gail and leg chokes Gail as Gail kicks her legs up and down. Stacy then grabs Gail's arm as she goes to toss her into the turnbuckle diagnol. Stacy runs after Gail as Gail counter it into a headscissors and takes Stacy down. As Stacy staggers up Gail goes to clothesline Stacy as Stacy ducks and takes Gail down with a spinning heel kick. Fit then steps into the middle waving his hands.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa girls. Enough, I've seen enough, you're both doing excellent tonight, and well.. because Stacy was late.. we have to cut practice short. Have fun out there tonight girls!"  
  
Stacy and Gail smiled as they both staggered up exiting the ring. Stacy and Gail walk up the rampway together as Gail holds her necl.  
  
"Man, you did a number on my neck. You're really improving Stace!"  
  
Stacy smiled and nodded speaking quietly.  
  
"Thanks Gail."  
  
"So Stace, ready to tell me what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Gah.. do you even have to ask Gail?"  
  
"Ah, let me guess, John."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"What happened girl? Are things getting even worse?"  
  
"Well, no, not really.. our weekend, it was perfect, there was like romance and everything. It was one of the best weekends of my life. Then today he saw me talking to Randy and he flipped out. That's the end of paradise. Well, for now at least."  
  
"Men and their jealousy problems. Such a shame. I wouldn't worry about it too much Stace, I'm sure it'll be resolved like, in a few hours tops. The man loves you and you're just completely smitten with him. You two belong together, everyone knows that."  
  
A small smile appeared across Stacy's tender mouth.  
  
"Thanks Gail, I don't know why.. but I really needed to hear that."  
  
"I didn't say it to make you feel better, I said it because it was the truth Stace. Now do into your cell phone and get that apology voicemail I know is waiting on there."  
  
Stacy giggled and noddded as she made her way into the divas dressing room. She looked over at her bag, sitting on a bench and smiled to herself. She dug deep into the bag pulling out her flip cell phone and dialing her voicemail number. As she listened her face softened and became low. She then flipped the phone closed and shook her head.  
  
"No call."  
  
Stacy sighed and sat on the bench next to her bag and set her head in her hands. Thus the way it was the rest of the night. Through the prepping stage of the night, No call. Through her on air time. All the way deep into the night, Stacy sat up in the hotel bed and stared at her cell phone laying on the nightstand. No call. Stacy shook her head, not only upset, but livid. She was so angry at him.. he was in the wrong yet he wasn't even trying to make it right! How dare he. HOW DARE HE! Ugh, sometimes she couldn't stand him! This was just one of those times, yet she still yearned to hear from him. Just to hear his voice tell her he loved her, and he wanted her to have a good night and that he missed her. Just like old times. She waited patiently for another hour before her phone rang. She lifted her head up smiling to herself, picking up the phone not even looking at the number. It was him, she knew it. It had to be him.. it just had to!  
  
"John, baby oh I was so afraid ou weren't going to call! I was so scared you were still mad at me but you have to believe me.. NOTHING happened between Randy and myself. NOTHING happened at all! We're just friends nothing more. I love you, you have my heart, you know that. If Randy likes me, then he does.. but he isn't with me and he doesn't have a place in my heart.. you do! I've never thought of Randy that way baby you gotta believe me!"  
  
"...That was nice to know."  
  
Stacy sighed loudly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Randy.. I thought you were--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. John right?"  
  
"Well, yeah.. I mean after all he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, and you don't think I've realized that yet?"  
  
"Well, you know I didn't mean it like that.. I mean, I was just saying"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. he's your boyfriend.. yet who's the one calling you top wish you good night.. Obviously not him Stacy."  
  
"...Yeah, well.. we had a fight.. not like it's any of your concern or anything Randy."  
  
"Oh yes, then why were spewing on about how you don't care about me Stacy? Obviously, it has something to do with me. Hell, I may be good looking but it doesn't mean I don't have brains. Jesus Stacy, what do you take me for?"  
  
"Randy, why are you getting so defensive toward me?"  
  
"Why Stacy? Why? You sit there, you tell me you love John, yet I stand by and watch him put you through hell all the time. Stace, I can't take that much longer, especially when I know how much more you are worth than that. You don't deserve that kinda treatment, he should be damn lucky if you gave him the time of day, let alone the rest of your life. Stace, what I wouldn't give to be in his shoes. And best believe, if I were, you'd never feel lonely.. or upset. I hate seeing you that way, and it cuts me to the bone to know that asshole John is the reason behind this. He's the man that's supposed to love you through everything,yet day in and day out, you two fight, and he hurts you. I'd never, ever hurt you Stacy."  
  
Stacy was overcome, she had no idea he felt this way. The tears just started to stream down her face and she was beside herself. No one's ever just come out and say it like that. But he did, she really had no idea what to say.  
  
"Stacy.. are you there?"  
  
Stacy wiped her eyes and sniffled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm here."  
  
"Are.. you crying? Oh Stacy, please don't tell me I made you cry, that's the last thing I ever wanna do to you."  
  
"No.. no.. what you said was sweet Randy.. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Then, why are you crying. Don't you be crying, your face is way too pretty to be crying."  
  
"Oh Randy, you're too sweet to me."  
  
"Haha.. you know how it is, I'm just trying to make.. a.. friend.. feel better."  
  
"Well, it worked, thank you so much Randy. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem Stacy. You're important to me."  
  
"You're important to me too Randy."  
  
"That really brightens up my night, hearing you say that."  
  
"Goodnight Randy, sweet dreams."  
  
"Stacy.. wait."  
  
"..Yeah?"  
  
"I know that.. you know, you probably don't wanna hear this.. but I really care for you. In a way.. that well, I've never cared about someone before.. and I just hope you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I do. It means a lot Randy. You mean a lot to me."  
  
"Well, yeah.. good night Stacy. I lo--"  
  
His voice trailed off as Stacy put her hand over her mouth in disbelief.  
  
"What was that Randy?"  
  
"N-nothing. Just saying sweet dreams and have a good night sleep babe."  
  
"You too. G'nite Randy."  
  
"Night Stacy."  
  
She hung up and stared at the phone for a few seconds, before turning out the lamp and going to sleep, for once.. filled with dreams of something.. other than John being mad at her. 


	6. Wakeup Call

Stacy awoke the next morning to the ringing of the phone. Slowly rubbing her eyes, she looked at the phone and smiled remembering the night before. She picks up the phone and looks at the number then groaned. It was John. She couldn't help but wonder if he was just going to yell at her. She really didn't want to deal with it.. but she desperately wanted to talk to him. She flipped open the phone and took a deep breath bringing it to her ear.  
  
"Um.. hello?"  
  
"Stace?"  
  
"John, baby I missed you last night. You promised to call.."  
  
"Yeah that was before we started fighting."  
  
"Oh so, just because you were jealous of something.. you didn't wanna talk to me? That makes me feel good."  
  
"Stace, I didn't call because I didn't wanna fight with you. I just needed the night to myself. I know I overreacted but with the past of Randy."  
  
"I know, I know. It's perfectly understandable. I guess it just upset me that it felt as if you didn't trust me."  
  
"I do trust you Stace.. it's just.. I don't trust Randy."  
  
"But I'm close with Randy, we're friends. And I'm sorry but I'm not gonna stop just because you're uncomfortable with it. It's just like me saying I don't want you talking to Dawn anymore, and I'd never do that."  
  
John took a long sigh.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'm just going to have to live with the fact that you and him are close. As much as that will kill me."  
  
"I just.. wish, you and him were still as close as you used to be."  
  
"Stacy, that's never going to happen. You can't expect me to forgive him for trying to break us up."  
  
"Yeah, I know.. I just wish you two could at least tolerate each other."  
  
"It's just when I see him with you, he's always flirting with you.. and I don't know Stace I can't take that."  
  
"John, you know I love you.. and you know I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and only you, there's no one in this world who has my heart other than you. I wish you could understand that."  
  
"I do Stace, I really do.. and I feel the same way about you."  
  
"Then why flip out over something as trivial as Randy?"  
  
"Because I know how he is Stace."  
  
"Eh, this is true.. but I'm yours, all yours. Look, our wedding is in less than a week, and I really want to spend the week before.. with you."  
  
"Well, you know where I am."  
  
"And you know where I am."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Stacy smiled and giggled.  
  
"I just wanna go home and veg out on the couch, then just hold you John."  
  
"That sounds good to me babe. It really does. But you know we have work."  
  
"Eh, yeah I know.. I guess I'll see you Friday then."  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you at home. I miss you baby girl."  
  
"I miss you too hun, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Stacerz."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Stacy smiled as she closed the phone. She took a deep breath as she stood up out of bed in her pink see through teddy. She slid on her long pink feathered robe and snuggled deep inside it. She took a deep breath and reached in her bag pulling out John's shirt she packed away smelling it softly. She is then interrupted by a knock at the door. Her face quickly jumped as she hurriedly made her way over to the door.  
  
"Coming. Just a minute."  
  
Stacy made her way to the door and opened it a little way as a man with a tray of room service came barrelling in. Stacy looked at him confused.  
  
"I didn't.. order room service."  
  
"Well, someone did for you, and paid for it themself. Enjoy Miss Keibler."  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
The hotel worker left as Stacy slowly made her way over to the three trays of food and pitcher of orange juice. She picked up a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it.  
  
"..You know I love you without a doubt in my mind.. You're the only one I think about deep inside.. I know you say you love John.. But saying that around me is just a con.. I can tell you care.. When the cheeks of your skin turn fair.. You say we're friends but deep down I knows it's love.. I can't go another day without saying this.. I love you Stacy Keibler.."  
  
Okay, I know.. I'm not a very good writer and I'm not John.. but I love you Stacy. Hope you enjoy breakfast beautiful.   
  
Love, Randy.  
  
Stacy, shocked dropped the note on the tray and just stared at it. She covered her mouth as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She sat there thinking to herself, unsure of how she could let this happen. How could she have just sat by and let her best friend fall in love with her. She was in love with John, so why was she thinking about Randy? What was he doing to her? He knows she loves John.. but yet he keeps pursuing her. She couldn't help but wonder, if she was going to have to be torn to choose between the two of them. Though there was no doubt in her mind she would pick John. She was marrying him.. in about 5 days. Why does Randy have to do this so close to her wedding? 


	7. Setting Things Straight

She tried to avoid him and for a while she figured she had succeeded. She'd successfully avoided his countless phone calls and his visit knock at the hotel room. Now all she had to do was avoid him at the house show. Stacy was unsure of a way to avoid Randy but she was determined to try. He was not going to ruin her relationship, or make her feel bad that she didn't feel the same way about him. She was in love with John, and that was something Randy could not change.. no matter how in love with her he is. Plus, they weren't together so how does he even KNOW that he's in love with her. She was in love with John, she knew.. but it was hard for her to understand how Randy knew that he loved her. Holding onto a chunk of her hair, Stacy made her way down a long corridor thinking about these things. Randy appeared, distantly behind her turnig the hallway. As he spotted the back of her in her coffeewash jean dress he started to quicken up his pace after her.  
  
"Hey! Stace! Wait up!"  
  
Stacy stopped. She couldn't keep walking, because then it'd be obvious she was trying to avoid him and she didn't want to hurt him. Stacy took a deep breath and turned around slowly, a fake smile on her face as Randy quickly ran to catch up with her. Randy ran up to her giving her a big hug as Stacy slowly patted his back.   
  
"Where have you been all day? I've been trying to find you."  
  
"Oh, you know, out and about. Normal diva stuff."  
  
"Well, now we have a chance to talk."  
  
Stacy nodded with a smile unbearing her teeth. She didn't want to talk about this for if she did, she knew she'd have to tell him she didn't feel that way about him. She thought of him strictly as a friend and that's all he could be to her. Her wedding was in a few days, and he just had to respect the fact that her heart belonged to another man.   
  
"So.. did you enjoy the breakfast I sent you this morning?"  
  
Stacy sighed and stopped at a wooden table where she propped herself up on dangling her feet.  
  
"Randy, I think you need to know something."  
  
Randy stopped directly across from Stacy sliding his hand across her porcelain cheek.  
  
"Sure babe, shoot."  
  
"Would you please.. not call me that? I'm not your girlfriend."  
  
Stacy immediately felt awful for saying that. It obviously hit Randy like a low blow. His face turned cold and confused as Stacy lowered her head. This needed to be done.  
  
"Well, yeah I think we all know that."  
  
Stacy scratched the back of her neck and stared up at him.  
  
"Randy, it was a really sweet gesture and the poem damn near made me cry. But it's not true Randy. I do love John, I don't love you.. and I'm sorry if this hurts you. But, I'm not sorry for being in love with John, a man I've been with for over two years, a man who will soon be my husband. A man I love.. more than anything.. in this world. I can't be sorry for that."  
  
Randy nodded.  
  
"K. So that's it? The constant flirting, you leading me on over and over after you knew how I felt about you."  
  
"..I didn't know it got that far, and I was just being friendly with you Randy.."  
  
"Oh bullshit Stacy, why would I have tried to break you and a guy who was my best friend up.. Yeah, was, until you got in the way."  
  
"I got in the way? Randy, you're the one that tried to interfere in my relationship. But, if him falling in love with me got in the way of your friendship, then so be it."  
  
"It's not just HIM falling in love with you Stacy! I did too! It seems you don't give a shit how I feel."  
  
"Randy, you know I do.. you're a really good friend of mine."  
  
Randy stayed quiet for a moment before slamming his fists on the table that Stacy was sitting on.  
  
"Friend!? FRIEND STACY!? I don't want to be your FRIEND.. Why can't you understand that!?"  
  
"I do understand that, but that's the best I can do for you, because I'm not leaving John, I love him too much to ruin my relationship with him."  
  
"Whatever. This is bullshit, your relationship with John is bullshit, and you thinking that you can reel me in with this friend crap is bullshit. Stacy, John converted you into a heartless bitch."  
  
"...If being in love with a different man is a hearltess bitch.. then I'm guilty Randy. You know, maybe we shouldn't talk anymore."  
  
"Good. I don't wanna talk to you anymore. You just cause pain and suffering on my part and you come out unscathed."  
  
"K. Then I guess this is goodbye Randy."  
  
"And you still don't care. Fine, bye Stacy. And good riddance to you. Hope your wedding is filled with all the LOVE you SAY you have for John."  
  
Randy stormed off down the corridor as Stacy slid off the table and began walking the other way down the corridor. How dare he? How dare Randy sit there and call her a heartless bitch. It's not like she could help how she felt. She did feel bad though, hurting people was one of the things she hated most. But it had to be done. And it was done, Randy was out of her life now and now she can look forward to her wedding with John. 


	8. A Night Of Love

Stacy sat by herself in the large home belonging to her and John. She knew he'd be home anytime, and she had something special planned for him. As dinner cooked in the oven Stacy sat silently on the couch thinking about what, perhaps would be the reprocussions of her incident with Randy. He knew her well, and when she needed a man's point of view she always went to him, of course he didn't get along with John so he let her vent and didn't say a word to him. The question is though, was a stupid thing like this.. worth it to Randy to rid himself of their two year relationship? Stacy shrugged to herself as she made her way up off thecouch and up the steps into their bedroom. Going through her walk-in closet she finnally decided on a skimpy short black halter necked dress, metal looped belt and a pair of rhinestoned heels. She laid it out on the bed as she unzipped her pink skirt and pulled off her black tank top. Sitting on the bed toying with a dress for a moment she reached onto the nightstand along the bed and rubbed her finger across the picture of her and John with a smile. She knew then that she had made the right choice. Whether or not she wanted to admit it in the past, Randy did want to break up her relationship. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.. So as she slid on the dress and tied the halter on the back moving her hair out of the way, she smiled. She made her way into the bathroom off of the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
-----  
  
As Stacy pulled out the chicken out of the oven, she beamed with pride and set it on the stove. Following that she pulled the potatoes out of the oven as well. Picking up a wooden spoon. she stirred the rice and turned off the burner. She giggled as she looked at the meal with pride then made her way over to the cabinets pulling out two plates. She set them down as she placed a chicken breats on each of them and decorated each plate equally before setting them down on the table. She walked over to the drawer underneath the sink and pulled out a lighter. As she made her way back to the table she lit the two candles on the table then proceeded to light candles in the other rooms. As the house became decoratively lit up by candles, Stacy smiled and took a deep breath looking around satisfied with her work. She turned on a light slow mix of music she had made earlier that day and smirked listening to it. Now all she had to do was wait, wait for her baby to come home. She didn't have to wait long though because his plane came in over and hour ago. He should be home any moment, so all she had to do was wait patiently. Stacy didn't want to call him, for she wanted to surprise him. As she turned her head she heard the key click into the lock. She smiled wide from ear to ear as she jumped up off the couch and walked around into the hallway and stood in front of the door, beaming with pride. As the door opened slowly, John walked in struggling with his bags. He looked up at Stacy and immediately dropped his bags with a smile. Opening his arms he reached for her and pulled her in his arms giving her a long kiss on the lips with Stacy most obligingly accepting and returning the kiss back. After the kiss was broken John swayed her in his arms while looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I missed you Stace."  
  
"Mmmm.. I missed you too."  
  
Stacy looked him deep into his eyes smiling with love and devotion in her eyes. As she blinked, she tilted her head quickly along the trail of candles leading to the kitchen. Stacy took John by his hand and led him down the hall with John laughing.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I have a little surprise for you, you know I don't just lounge around looking like this in the dark."  
  
"Hey, there's a first time for everything. I didn't wanna say anything and get smacked for your weird antics."  
  
Stacy giggled and nodded pulling him along the trail of candles into the kitchen. Pushing him into the kitchen, she went behind him, wrapping her arms along his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you like it baby? I wanted to do something special for you."  
  
"Very much Stace, I can't believe you went to all this trouble. What's the occasion?"  
  
"It's National Stacy Loves John More Than Anything In This World Day."  
  
"Haha.. Well, when's National John Loves Stacy More Than Anything In This World Day?"  
  
John reached behind him and turned around facing her holding her hips as she giggled and shrugged her shoulders. He kissed Stacy softly on her forehead.  
  
"It's everyday that I'm with you."  
  
Stacy lowered her head and buried it in his shoulder as he kissed her on her temple. He then grabbed her hand and sat her down at the table. He took his place at the table and just stared at her. Stacy blinked her eyes with a smile and peered over at him innocently.  
  
"W-what are you looking at?"  
  
John threw his hands up in defense and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just realizing how beautiful you look with the candlelight shining on your face."  
  
"Nawhh."  
  
"Stacy, you're stunning.. and I don't deserve you. You're perfect."  
  
"Nobody's perfect John."  
  
"I think you're an exception to that statement."  
  
Stacy blushed and lowered her head continuing to eat. Occasionally she nonchalantly looked up at him noticing him still staring at her. Laughing, she slid hair behind her ear.  
  
"You know you're really cute when you blush and giggle right?"  
  
"Oh come on John, what's with all the compliments tonight?"  
  
Stacy giggled as her cheeks turned red and she lowered her head to hide the fact she was blushing. John got up out of his seat and leaned on his knees at the side of her chair.  
  
"Dance with me Stace. Like old times."  
  
Stacy listened to the song that was playing in the background.  
  
"This is the first song we ever danced too."  
  
"I know, please will you dance with me?"  
  
"..Now!?"  
  
"Yes Stacy."  
  
"In the middle of the kitchen!?"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
Stacy giggled as his hand reached out. She looked up at him and then took his hand. He lifted her up in his arms and dangled her around softly caressing her back with his fingertips.Stacy closed her eyes and allowed him to swing her around keeping a firm hold around his neck. He held her close to him allowing her to rest her head upon his shoulder. She felt comfortable here, she knew this was where she belonged and she knew she loved him. But she had doubts about the wedding, was she really ready to get married? Of course, she knew if she was it would be to John, but she wasn't quite sure if now was the time anymore. She didn't want to think about that anymore though. She wanted to focus on here and now, and her dance with John as the soft murmur of light singing emerged from his lips. She backed out and looked deep into his eyes as she saw a light smirk creeping along his face as he sang to her.  
  
..and look into those eyes.. so deep in love.. and drink it up.. 'cause that's the good stuff..  
  
Stacy closed her eyes slowly listening to him as he brings her in for a long kiss. As Cena kissed her softly along her neck, he started to untie the back to her halter top dress. Stacy slid her hand up his jersey and ran her fingers along his chest as he scooped her up in his arms. Stacy giggled and took off his blue baseball cap placing it on her head sideways. John smiled at Stacy and took her upstairs into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed slowly, as she took off his hat and threw it on the ground. He took the straps to her halter dress, already untied and slid it slowly down her body as she helped him take it off slightly by wriggling out of it. She breathed slowly as he leaned over her as Stacy looked deep into his eyes. This wasn't the first time, but it sure felt like it. She leaned up on her shoulders and helped John pull off his jersey as he leaned over her, his chain dangling. He stopped ever so slightly just leaning over her staring deep into her eyes. A deep meaningful stare that Stacy willingly returned. She saw the love in his eyes as she reached for the button to his jean shorts he was wearing. Taking a long gulp she nodded and unbuttoned them before wrapping her legs around him and sliding his shorts and boxers, together, down onto the ground. John leaned down as Stacy slid her hands softly down his back when he kissed her softly. As they slowly broke the kiss he softly bit her bottom lip. As John slinked down her body, his lips tenderly touching every inch of her body, Stacy inhaled deeply letting out a few small pants. As he kneeled on the side of the bed, he slid his hands up the course of her legs making his way to her black lace stringed panties. Sliding his hands through the crack between the panties and the sides of her legs, he tenderly pulled them down her long tan legs. Stacy giggled with excitement as he made his way back up her body softly caressing her legs with the tips of his fingers. She reached her hands down and intertwined her fingers with his pulling him back up onto the bed, draping him right over her. She pulled him close, their bare bodies tenderly coursing together sharing the beat of the same drum. Stacy's eyes winced and her muscles tensed up as John, as gently as he could, inserted himself into Stacy becoming one with her. As he slowly began pumping himself in and out of her, Stacy wraps her leg tightly around his back keeping his body firmly against hers. She dug her fingertips into the back of his head as she pulled him in for a long sensual passionate kiss. As the kiss broke he buried his head into Stacy's neck kissing her along every bend in her neck. Her hair, dampened from the sweat covered her face as she blew it up out of her face. Her eyes rolled slightly back in her head as her body grinded along the bed with the rocking motion of his. The feeling she got with him, was so unexplainable. She couldn't help but lust after this every moment of the day, just hoping something like this would happen. Not just the sex, but the love involved in it. As John sped up the pace and kissed her chest area, Stacy began to make heavy pant after heavy pant and a few soft moans. John leaned his head up looking at her, grunting he leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. A tear slowly rolled down Stacy's cheek as she let out an extremely loud moan. John slid off top of her then Stacy turned her body toward him, wiping a few sweat beads off his forehead with her tongue. As she pulled away, John slowly tucked her hair behind her ears. She burrowed her head into the comforter of the bed and smiled.  
  
"You know how beautiful you are?"  
  
Stacy looked up into his eyes and smiled silently not saying a word.  
  
"You are, Stacy tell me how I deserve you? I don't think you realize how much I love you.."  
  
Stacy, still staying silent shrugged her shoulders with a smile and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. After a long moment of silence, Stacy moved her head up determined to figure out if John was having second thoughts on the two of them getting married, as she was. She loved him with all her heart and she knew she wanted to marry him, but as the past few months she'd been having second thoughts.  
  
"...John?" She asked in a little whisper.  
  
John tilted his head downward and looked at her and with a simple hum and murmur of his lips, let out a "Hmm?"  
  
Stacy stayed quiet for a moment in time trying to sort her words out. "Umm.. do you..?" Stacy closed her mouth trying to sort out her word usage.  
  
John laughed and looked down at her. "Do I what Stace?"  
  
Stacy sighed and laid her head back down on his chest. "Do you.. like, I mean.. no regrets?"  
  
John's face scrunched up confused. "Regrets for what?"  
  
"I mean.. regrets.. with us? Like, is there anything that has happened between us that you regret doing, or at least are having second thoughts on?"  
  
John raised his eyebrows as his eyes shifted around the room off of her. "Nah, nah Stace, Sure we've had our problems, but everything has and will work out." John nodded and then looked back at Stacy who wasn't sure he was being totally honest with her. "So, you're saying, you regret nothing and you're TOTALLY ready to get married to me?"  
  
John stayed silent as he bit his bottom lip. His eyes shifted off of Stacy which made her uneasy . "Whatcha mean Stace? Of course I wanna marry you, there's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you." Stacy sighed and laid her head down on him, she felt the same way yet she knew she wasn't ready to be married just yet. It made her wonder if he was too, since he couldn't say that to her looking in her eyes. In a way it made her happy that he might not have been ready, on the other hand, it worried her that he was keeping things from her, just as she was.  
  
"So then, the wedding's tomorrow.. and neither of us had a proper bachelor's party" Stacy looked over at him as he smiled laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. "I don't need a bachelor's night when I have you right here with me." Stacy giggled and nodded feeling the same way. She thought to herself, that if John could go through this wedding for her with doubts, then she can too.. though she wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. 


	9. Making A Choice

Stacy looked deep in the mirror, her hair all dolled up into a French bun. She closed her eyes and took a long breath before holding up a small pearled crown with a veil trailing from it. Putting it around the French bun and draping the veil over her face, she smiled at the sight while a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she loved him.. and that when you're in love, you make sacrifices. If giving up her freedom meant having John, then her heart was prepared to do it though her mind and body weren't sure. The door opened slowly behind her, and draped in a baby pink halter top silk dress walked in a beautiful Trish Stratus. She looked at Stacy, who, in her purple silk robe turned around and gave her best shot at smiling and fooling her. Trish smiled and raised her hands underneath the veil wiping the tear trailing down Stacy's cheek.  
  
"You look beautiful Stace." Trish nodded agreeing with herself. Stacy smiled pulling the veil behind her and taking a long sigh before sitting down in the chair. "Thanks Trish."  
  
"Thank for what? I'm only going by what I see. You look great, and John's heart is going to stop when he sees you. I'm really happy for you Stace." Trish sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed Stacy's back.  
  
Stacy smiled. "Yeah, I just wish he knew how much I loved him."  
  
"He does, believe me.. he has to know." Trish nodded at Stacy as Stacy took a long sigh. "Something you wanna get off your chest Stace?"  
  
"I just, never thought that we'd get to this point.. at least not so soon.. I love him so much and I know I wanna be with him forever. I mean. he's the only guy I've ever been with who's been able to make my heart skip a beat just by walking into the room. Of course, the first kiss always makes a girls legs turn to jelly, but now, even two years later, when he simply touches me, my knees get weak. I know I'm meant to be with him. I'm just.. almost positive, without a shadow of a doubt.. NOT ready to get married. Trish.. I'm so young, he's so young.. we're at the peak of our careers, and not much of this makes any sense AT ALL!" Stacy buried her head in her hands as Trish got off the arm of the chair kneeling in front of Stacy.  
  
"So then, why are you doing it? I mean Stacy, you know you don't have to do this right now.. he loves you, if you would just tell him I'm sure he wouldn't mind. But, are you sure that this isn't just.. pre wedding jitters?" Trish looked lovingly into her best friend's eyes now glossed with nonstop tears.  
  
"No, it's not jitters, or cold feet. I've had these thoughts for months, I've just not told anyone.. because if I did.. I didn't want them to think I didn't love him. Because I do Trish, I really do, oh so very much." Stacy bit her bottom lip as Trish wiped another tear from her cheek.  
  
"I know you do, and everyone does.. What you did was perfectly understandable, I just wish you would have told me.. because right now, this isn't making much sense."  
  
"Pfft, none of this equation makes any sense. I'm madly in love with this man, yet i can't marry him.. but I'm forcing myself to, to make him happy. I know i'll be happy with him, and I know I make him happy. I just.. know.. it's not.. right." Stacy shook her head. "I'm so disgusted with myself."  
  
"No, no Stace don't be, you haven't done a THING wrong.. NOTHING at all. Do you hear me!? Not. A. Thing." Trish nodded, continuing to wipe tears from Stacy's cheek.  
  
"Then, why do I feel so guilty? And why, do you keep giving me this confused look Trish?" Stacy bit her bottom lip sniffling a little.  
  
"I'm confused because for the past six months all you've been is one busting ball of giddyness because you were getting married to him and now I find out for the past two months your tune completely changed. I guess I'm just confused by it all."  
  
"..Aha.. that makes two of us now I guess. I was gonna tell him last night.." Stacy's voice trailed off.  
  
"And why didn't you Stacy?" Trish asked Stacy raising her eyebrows a little.  
  
"I don't know, that's the problem. I know I can tell him anything and he won't judge me. But, I guess I was.. scared or something. I tried to get him to admit he had doubts but it just didn't work and now I have no clue what to do." Stacy answered.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you what to do.. you need to do what YOU think is right." Trish replied.  
  
"Yeah I know, I guess I'm just gonna have to go through it and tough it out. Relationships are about love and sacrifice.. so that's just what I'm gonna do if it means keeping him." Stacy nodded. "It's the best, and the right thing to do."  
  
"If you really think so, then go for it Stace."  
  
Stacy nodded once again convincing herself a bit more that it was right. "We'll be happy forever and ever." Stacy added with a big smile and let out a quiet laugh which made Trish giggle.  
  
"Well, then with that said.. let's get you into this dress." Trish smirked holding up the long white strapless gown.  
  
Stacy nodded smiling untying her robe. "Okay, here we go then." Trish unzipped the back and held it near the ground as Stacy stepped into the dress. Pulling it up over her white lace strapless bra, she situated it over top as Trish zipped the back of her up. Stacy turned around and looked at her. "So, how do I look Trish?"  
  
"Wow.. Stace, you're so gorgeous." Trish held her hand over her heart. "My little Stacy's all grown up."  
  
Stacy giggled. "Oh stop Trish" Stacy responded turning around toward the mirror. She stared intensely into the mirror. "Yeah, I guess.. I do.. look okay.. right?" Stacy bobbed a bit forward but caught her step. Grabbing her head, she quickly pretended as if she was messing with the veil.  
  
"Yeah you look gorgeous hun. You feeling better now?" Trish asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah.. yeah.. I'm.. I'm fine.." Stacy toppled over onto the ground as Trish screamed rushing down to her aide.  
  
"Stacy, Stacy! Are you okay!? Stacy! Can you hear me!?" 


	10. Feeling The Same Way On The Opposite End

Simultaneously, John Cena was adjusting his tie. He looked in the mirror and moved his neck around slightly in discomfort. John slowly ran his hands through his hair while looking through the mirror. This was a very odd situation. He couldn't remember the last time he wasn't in a throwback and a cap. He smirked to himself knowng how good he looked. Stacy would DIE when she saw him like this, he knew that for sure. 

"Hey man, ya decent?" a knock came at the door. John laughed. "Yeah Chris, door's open C'mon in."

"That's not what I asked, I asked if you were decent. I don't wanna walk in and see ya in your underwear dude, it's not my style."

John laughed. "The hell you goin' on about? I wouldn't have told ya to come in if I was in my underwear, whatchu think I'm getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world yet I'm GAY!?"

Benoit walked in the door and let out a little chuckle. "Well, I'm not at liberty to say if she's the most beautiful girl in the world, remember? I'm married. As will you be in a little over an hour."

"Yeah man, can't wait to officially be taken by the hottest woman to ever step foot on this planet. With a smokin' body, that great ass of her.. and the most beautiful part about her, her mind. She's perfect Chris."

Benoit chuckled lightly to himself as he walked over to his friend patting him on the back. "You're so smitten with that woman."

John smiled to himself while looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Yo, I wouldn't be marrying this woman if I wasn't positively sure she was the one for me. I know she's my soulmate, and this mushy corny crap is really grainin' on my brain. I definitely need to stop wit' 'dis."

Benoit smiled rolling his eyes slightly. "You know for a fact that if you said this kinda crap to Stacy she'd melt. Don't worry about it, ain't no one hearing you say this stuff but me. Yo, dude your lingo's rubbin' off on me. It's really startin' to freak me out."

"Yo, you know you love it. You tryin' to be just like me, 'cause I got me a goddess. You know it, you know it."

"Um, dude.. in case you've been living under a rock the entire time we've gotten along, I'm married already. I don't need to find another goddess. Wendy's enough for me."

"Nawh dude you know I'm just playin' Sheesh, calm ya'self dude." John laughs before throwing his hand on Benoits hair scruffing it up a bit. "Yo, it normal to not really wanna get married on ya weddin' day? Isn't that what they call pre-wedding jitters er somethin'?"

"Yeah, you're fine. You'll be nervous but you know once you see her beautiful being walk down the aisle everything will go away and you'll know you're making the right decision." Benoit nodded ageeing with himself as Cena smirked "Yo, I know I'm making the right decision already, ain't no woman in the world I'd rather be with than Stace. Just dunno if I wanna be tied down yet, and I dunno somethin' strange been going on with her lately, first it was me.. and now it's her. It's truly throwin' me for a loop man."

Cena let out a long sigh as Benoit walks back over to him slapping his back slightly turning him toward the mirror. "Cena, you and Stacy are meant for each other, I haven't seen a couple go through as much as you guys have a stay together it should prove this is the right thing to do. And if you're having doubts, it's Stacy, she'll understand man, you just can't keep this kinda stuff from her. 'Cause if you're not ready to get married and you keep it from her, let me just say all hell will ensue when you both actually are married."

"Nawh, dude there ain't no doubt that I love her and trust her with all my being. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life, but lately, and I know Stace has noticed it and worried but I just don't know. I want her, I want her forever, so I'm marryin' her. Just, been feelin' this way for a real long time that it ain't right, like.. not now. I don't know. She wants to get married so that's what I'm doing."

"John, if you don't want to get married, or you don't think it's right, you gotta tell her. If you don't you could be making the biggest mistake of your life. Stace will understand, and it's not like you guys love each other any less. Just need more time before you make this commitment. Both of you are really young so it's perfectly understandable if you're not ready. Just need to be hpnest with her." John knew he was right. He needed to tell Stacy because the last thing he wanted to do was make a mistake with the one woman he loved more than anything in the world. So without a word, he nodded and started to make his way to the door before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"John, John!?" the sweet voice of Trish Stratus echoed through the door. John opened the door as he was greeted giving by his girlfriend's best friend with a hug. "Hey Trish, what are you doing her.. don't you have the responsibility of taking care of the woman of my dreams?" Trish shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Yeah, that's what it's about.. Stace.. um.. she really needs to see you.. and you need to get down there now because she's out cold. She just keeled over talking to me. I don't know what hap--"

And John was out the door racing down the halls to find his wife-to-be. Trish turned to Chris and sighed. "I don't know Chris. I don't know what's going on with either of them." Benoit made his way over to Trish and slid his arm around her waist tightening a grasp into a light hug. "I don't know Trish.. not for sure, but I figure the two of them are going through the same thing." Trish pouted. "I just hope they work this out, before they make a huge mistake and ignore i getting married, when it's obvious neither of them are ready and are just biting their tongues to please the other." Benoit sighed. "I know Trish, believe me, I know. I just hope it's not too late."


	11. Calling It Off

thump. thump. thump.

That's all Stacy Keibler could hear, the sound of her heart beating. The world was black and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Stacy?" sounded a voice so familiar to her. First from a distance then growing louder and louder overshadowing the sound of her heart. "Stacy? Stacy? Stacy, can you hear me?" She tried her hardest to open her eyes but all she could manage was a little squint which produced a blurry silhouette of the man she loved. She softly let out a breath as she blinked over and over to get nothing more but that blurry image.

"John?" she murmured softly through heavy breaths. She had to say his name, to truly believe that he was there. "Yes, baby I'm right here." John said, she could hear the sound or worry in his throat. She wished she could see him, but her eyes wouldn't open any further, not now at least. Stacy sniffled and swallowed hard hard letting a gulp noise pale throughout the room. "W-what happened?"

"You fainted getting dressed." John explained kissing her softly on the cheek. Stacy managed to prop herself up with the help of John's steady hands guiding all the way. She looked around at her surroundings as her eyes finally came to a clear view. Everyone was wathing her, worried.. but the most worried face of all was the face sitting right in front of her. "I-I-I don't remember?"

"That's okay" John consoled her, scratching her back. Stacy, now understandably silent brought her knee up to her chin and rested her head against it. "Stace? What is it babe?"

"John.. I love you." were the only things she could break out of her silence as John looked at her confused. "I think you all should leave so I can have a moment alone with my girlfriend." John told the people standing around staring. Girlfriend, he hasn't said that term in a long time.. thought Stacy, now biting her thumbnail. As the people scattered out of the room John lightly took her hand out of her mouth.

"Yo, how many times do I have to tell you that that's bad for you?" John laughed trying to lighten up the scene. "About as many times as I have to tell you to quit saying yo." Stacy let out a small chuckle before pulling her dress up over her breasts again. "John, I think I know why I fainted." John sat there looking at her. "Did you not eat today Stacy? You know how dangerous that is."

"No, no I ate plenty" Stacy consoled. "I just, I just don't think I can marry you today." John's face blinked and turned pale. He sat there for many moments taken aback. "Thing is John," Stacy explained, "I know that we're both not ready. You've been out for nights at a time where I'd sit home and wait antiipating you to come home and you never would. It'd make me question what you were doing, and if I really trusted you, I wouldn't suspect anything but.. I guess.. I don't." John rubbed his temples still saying silent as Stacy went on. "I mean.. it's not like I think you were out with someone else, but I just.. don't know what you were doing.. and when I asked about it we argued.. then a day later you acted as if it was fine between us. John, I'm sorry, I just.. I don't think it's right. At least not until I gain full trust for you again, and we work out all these demons that have been plaguing us for months."

"So you're saying you think we should break up?" John asked. "No, no John.. I just think we're rushing into marriage way too soon." John let out a sigh of relief and started chuckling. "Thank GOD." Stacy looked at him confused. "You actually had the courage to say what I've been thinking for months, I love you Stacy, I'm just not ready to get married either."

Stacy smiled slightly satisfied that both her and John agreed on something. "Wow.. first thing in a while we agree on hmm baby?" Stacy joked while sticking out her tongue which caused John to chuckle. "Yeah, but tell me.. how are the guests going to react?"

Stacy blinked "Wow, I never thought about that. How about.. we just.. not tell anyone and sneak out the back?" John laughed "As mush as I'd love that and get away from everything but you.. we have to tell them... and yes.. when I say them.. I mean your mom too."

Stacy sighed looking towards the door. "This may seriously.. be the hardest thing we've ever had to do John.. she's going to die. She's been looking forward to this day for two years. She'd always tell me Stacy, this is the man you're gonna marry. And now we're pulling out on her.." John laughed, "who would have thought that our guests would be even more disappointed over this than we are?"

The two laughed as he helped Stacy to her feet pecking her on the forehead bringing her close for a hug. Stacy closed her eyes and basked in his arms, letting herself melt away in his arms. He caressed the side of her face as their lips met tenderly. "I love you John."

"I love you too Stacy, more than anything." John slid his arm around her neck kissing her on her temple as they walked out the door to tell the guests. 


End file.
